


Moonlight Fears

by WolfWarden



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: All the Links are here, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Insecurity, Inspired by Art, LU Artist Appreciation 2020, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Wind (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfWarden/pseuds/WolfWarden
Summary: “I’m so glad you were chosen as the Hero of Winds," Sky said, "because that means I was able to meet you.”“But I wasn’t!” Wind choked out. He could never keep secrets very long from Sky, but the shame he felt as he told this one burned across his skin. “No one chose me to do anything! I just did it! I wasn’t destined for anything, I wasn’t the prophesied hero, I was just…” Wind trailed off, his voice dropping to a whisper, “I don’t think there was a better option at the time.”
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Moonlight Fears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetoyboxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoyboxs/gifts).



> This is a gift for the wonderfully talented Tinyboxs for LU Artist Appreciation 2020! A link to Tiny's animation is in the end notes.

Wind stepped out from under the tree line of a dense forest and out into the open air. All the tension from the day melted away as he breathed in the unmistakable scent of salty sea air. A few paces forward and he came to the edge of the cliffside and took in one of his favorite sights: moonlight playing on the gentle waves of a vast ocean. The cloudless night sky was speckled with stars, a little different than the ones seen from his own Great Sea, but still breathtaking in their own right. 

The day had been… a long one. They had paused in their travels across Four’s Hyrule to rest and take stock of supplies. Four had said that they might be near a small village but that nine heavily armed Heroes might draw too much attention. Wind had been bored and hoped to see something of interest in the town but ultimately Wild was picked to go along with Four. 

Time and Twilight had taken it upon themselves to get in some training. Twilight actually knew quite a few attacks that were very similar to Time’s. Wind had been eager to join in on the training but tried to wait patiently on the sidelines. Time and Twilight had quickly shifted to a spar and quickly became absorbed in a careful game of trying to catch the other off guard. It lasted for some time, both heroes sweating and breathing hard by the time they decided to call a draw. It wasn’t until Time called out to Wind in greeting that Wind realized they hadn’t even noticed he’d been there.

And so it went. Wind would drift from person to person only to be shrugged off or ignored. He knew they probably weren’t doing it intentionally….

Warriors was just busy with Sky, trying to come up with some new training regiment to better coordinate their attacks. Wind had caught the tail end of their conversation as he approached, his ears burning as he heard snippets of _“Wind tends to get caught off on his own when attacking”_ and _“needs to learn to hold back and defend…”_ He hastily backed away from the two of them, fairly certain he hadn’t been spotted.

Legend was keeping an eye on a sleeping Hyrule and wouldn’t even acknowledge Wind’s approach. Wind didn’t blame him. He eyed the bandages wrapped around Hyrule’s head and shrunk back from the pair, guilt pressing down on him. That had been his fault. It wasn’t a serious injury, but the last monster attack had seen him randomly paired up with Hyrule. The two heroes had been fighting back to back when the lizalfos attacking Wind and reared back and taken a high swipe at him. Wind had immediately noted that the monster had aimed too high. It was almost too easy to duck under the wild spear strike. He hadn’t even thought about Hyrule behind him, his unprotected back now exposed… 

Wind turned away, shoulders pulled in tight. He had relived yesterday’s fight over and over in his head all morning. _How could you just **forget** about Hyrule?_ His mind hissed at him. _How could you be so stupid?_ He had decided that it would be best to not bother Legend and face his well-deserved ire.

During the evening meal, after Four and Wild returned, Wind resolved to stay quiet. Perhaps if he did his best not to pester anyone with questions it would help them forgive him for getting Hyrule hurt. No one had said anything or blamed him for the incident, but Wind could tell all the same. It wasn’t a mistake any of the others would have made, he was sure.

After he was done eating and the sun had long since set, Wind had slipped quietly away to the nearby cliffside. Finally alone, he sank into the grass under the stars. He didn’t know why he had tried so hard to find someone to be with during the day when everyone’s presence had just reminded him of his shortcomings as a hero.

His mistake yesterday was unacceptable. He had to get better, _be_ a better hero, if he was going to travel with all the others with his head held high.  
  
Yes, he had saved his sister and his home. Had defeated Ganondorf with Tetra by his side. But a small voice in his mind always whispered that he had just gotten very very lucky. No one had chosen him to be the hero. He had just... kept going when he probably should have stopped. Pulled the pieces of the triforce from the sea when they were meant for someone else to find. The true hero probably could have defeated Ganondorf without losing Hyrule Castle to the depths of the ocean. Could have saved the King of Red Lions. Could have done everything so much better than him. 

Wind? He was just a kid from Outset Island who had been given a green tunic for his birthday. His eyes burned and he fought with everything he had not to cry. What would the others think if they caught him out on his own, crying like a baby? 

Time and Twi... He could picture them as they sparred earlier, faces stone-cold and focused as they honed their skills.

 _I'm nothing like them,_ he thought. _Compared to them, I feel like I've been making things up as I go along._

The real heroes were people like Legend and Warriors, who answered the call of the gods, saving multiple worlds and fighting great battles. Even trying to keep up with Wild and Four seemed an impossible task. Wild was always plunging ahead into danger and still managed to emerge victorious. The very forces of nature didn’t even seem to slow him down. Four saw every situation from multiple angles and always had an answer to every puzzle they came across.

_If I tried to help I would be nothing more than dead weight._

The tears were running freely down his cheeks now but he couldn’t stop his thoughts from spiraling further down. It hurt to admit it, but even Hyrule’s and Sky’s friendship with him was likely born out of pity.

_Sky is literally “The Chosen Hero!” And Hyrule is capable of powerful magic all on his own, of course, he would be the one to save his world. They’ve only put up with me this long because they feel sorry for me._

An audible sob tore out of him as he finally broke down. His heart ached and he clutched at the front of his tunic, trying to regain control of himself. _I’m sorry! I know I’m not good enough but.._ Wind rubbed fiercely at his wet eyes, the same stubbornness that saw him through his own quest welling up inside him. _I’m not giving up. You all will have to put up with me for a little longer. Just until this quest is done._ Wind took a deep steadying breath. _I will get better. I won’t disappoint you all anymore._

“Wind?”

Wind jumped to his feet and hastily rubbed the last traces of tears away.

Sky was standing in the shadow of the tree line, his expression troubled. “Is everything alright?”

“Oh yeah! No problems here, mate. Just uh…” Wind cast his eye around for an excuse. “Just wanted to check out the view.”

Sky smiled as he joined Wind on the cliff edge. Tilting his head back to fully take in the starlight shining down from the inky blackness, Sky murmured, “It really is incredible.”

“It’s the ocean that really gives them a chance to shine.”

That made Sky laugh. “The water does make the stars a pretty mirror to admire themselves in, doesn’t it?” Wind felt warmth envelop him as Sky wrapped his sailcloth around Wind’s shoulders. “But, I don’t think the view is what you came out here for.”

 _How does he always know?_ Wind refused to meet Sky’s gaze. “You’re right,” he said, trying to sound confident and unconcerned. “It was for the refreshing sea breeze.”

Sky sighed but didn’t push any further. “These stars aren’t familiar to me. In Skyloft you feel like they are just above you. So close, but just out of reach. I imagine the stars over the Great Sea are as good as a map for an experienced sailor such as yourself.”

“’Course. The number of times I had to cross the darn thing I wouldn’t get lost now.”

“Well,” Sky said, “we’re in uncharted waters here Wind. All of us together on this quest. No one really knows what we’re doing.” Sky’s voice turned soft and serious. “Don’t get lost on me now, Sailor.”

“I-I don’t know what you mean.”

Sky stepped in front of him. “Wind, look at me please.”

Wind reluctantly raised his eyes.

“You are amazing,” Sky stated.

“What? Where did that come from?!”

Sky smiled. “Just something I’ve always thought about you. You’re so generous with everyone you meet and you put your entire being into everything you do.”

Wind bit his lip as he felt the tears well up again. _Come on, Sky! You can't just say stuff like that and make me cry again!_

But Sky wasn’t finished. “I’m so glad you were chosen as the Hero of Winds, because that means I was able to meet you.”

“But I wasn’t!” Wind choked out. He could never keep secrets very long from Sky, but the shame he felt as he told this one burned across his skin. “No one chose me to do anything! I just did it! I wasn’t destined for anything, I wasn’t the prophesied hero, I was just…” Wind trailed off, his voice dropping to a whisper, “I don’t think there was a better option at the time.”

“You saved your world from a great evil because you _volunteered_ to do it?” Sky asked, his tone careful.

“I guess? You could put it that way?”

“Then you are the bravest hero I have ever met.” Sky surged forward and wrapped Wind into a tight hug. “I take nothing back of what I said earlier. Wind, you are amazing.”

Wind sniffed as a few more tears slipped free and trickled down onto Sky’s shoulder. He held on to the older boy for a few more moments, letting those words soak into his heart. “Thanks, Sky,” he whispered.

After Sky released him and pretended not to notice Wind rubbing his eyes, they headed back toward the camp.

“You didn’t have to say any of that stuff you know,” Wind said quietly.

“I know, Sky replied. “I just thought you might need to hear it once in a while. Besides, Hyrule was asking for you.”

“He was?”

“Yeah. Probably wants to tell you the same thing.”

“He’d better not!”

“Why not?” Sky had a teasing grin on his face. “I know he feels the same way I do.”

They stepped back into the warm glow of the firelight where the rest of their companions had set up camp. Hyrule was indeed sitting upon a tree log next to Legend and looked relieved when Sky and Wind rejoined them. Wind, for the first time all day, was finally feeling more like his old self.

“Where were you two?” Legend asked as he checked the bandages on Hyrule’s head.

Sky and Wind glanced at each other and smirked. “Enjoying the view,” answered Sky. “And breathing in that glorious sea air!” Wind added.

Legend wrinkled his nose. “You can smell it well enough from here.”

Wind rolled his eyes. “Naw, it’s that strong gust from the sea that’ll invigorate those old crotchety bones of yours!” He head Time chuckling behind him as Legend gave him an unimpressed look.

“Well, I think it sounds very refreshing,” Hyrule added, making to get to his feet.

“No, you need to stay put and rest,” Legend said, putting a restraining hand on Hyrule’s shoulder.

“No worries!” Wind called to Hyrule. “I got you covered.” He pulled out a slim baton and held it aloft, mischief dancing in his eyes. “Gentlemen,” he announced to his friends, “I present ‘The Wind’s Requiem.’” With a quick wink at Hyrule, Wind flicked the baton up and an answering tone reverberated through the air as if the wind itself was singing in time to Wind’s direction. The others watched with fascination as Wind continued to conduct, first to the left, then smoothly back to the right. As he finished with a flourish, there was a pause as the air grew unnaturally still. Then, a blast of warm ocean air rushed through the trees straight toward Hyrule and Legend. 

Hyrule whooped and threw up his arms as the wind pulled at his hair and clothing. Legend gave an undignified squawk and fell backward off of his log. There were shouts and peals of laugher around the campsite as the unexpected gust swept past everyone. Sky had his arms spread wide, a delighted smile on his face as the wind whipped through his hair and clothing. Four looked like he had been knocked off his feet as well and was sprawled on top of a surprised Twilight. Warriors was flailing in a sea of blue, trying to free himself from the scarf wrapped around his head as Wild snickered beside him and half-heartedly tried to help.

And Time… Time was full-on cackling, holding his sides as he shook with unrestrained laughter at the sight of them all. “Ah, thank you, Sailor,” Time said after he had regained his breath. “I really needed that. What would we do without you?”

**Author's Note:**

> [ LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL ANIMATION. ](https://thetoyboxs.tumblr.com/post/617062973049077760/i-i-forgot-to-post-this-here-here-nyeh-take) Tiny, I saw this video you posted and fell in love. It's so beautiful and there is so much emotion! Ugh! I can't imagine how much work this must have taken. You did so much lovely art (which by the way, I love your style. The faces are so expressive and there is such charm in the more simple line work.). The timing to the music is perfect ("Moonlight" has been stuck in my head for the entire month of October, thanks ;) And the movement of Wind's baton is so smooth!). 
> 
> It was so much fun to come up with a story to accompany your animation. I hope you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> Psst. Tiny is ALSO a writer on Ao3! Check out [ thetoyboxs. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoyboxs/pseuds/thetoyboxs) "Tree's are apparently Link's weakness" is a personal fav that gave me the giggles. :)


End file.
